Summer Love
by shadamy4ever
Summary: It's the summer before their Junior year in high school, and Sonic and friends are in for one crazy vacation! Shadamy,Sonally and some other couples. Rated K for a little cussing and some action. Go easy on me, this is only my 2nd fanfic.
1. The Love Birds Have Flown the Coop

_Chapter 1- The Love Birds Have Flown the Coop_

**It was a rather warm, sunny day in Sonic's town. To celebrate their summer vacation, they decided to have a huge cookout/pool party at Sonic's place. They were all lounging around lazily, waiting for his dad to come back with the hamburgers and hotdogs, when Manic got the devious idea of throwing his brother Sonic in the pool when he wasn't paying any attention. He snuck over to Shadow and elbowed him in the arm "Psst Shadow, you thinking what I'm thinking?" he whispered. A evil grin crept onto Shadow's face "No, but I have an even better idea…" he said mischievously, pulling out an Artic Blast SuperSoaker that was filled to the brim with icy cold water. "Oh dude, you are the definition of awesomeness!!" Manic exclaimed. Shadow just grinned and snuck off to find his unsuspecting cousin. When they finally found him, he was with his girlfriend Sally under the big oak tree "Well Manic, it looks like I get a bonus target." Shadow chuckled, aiming right at Sonic's back. But instead of getting to enjoy his cousin's high-pitched squeals of terror, he let out a yelp of surprise as a stream of ice flowed down his own back. He jerked around to see who had sneak attacked him, only to find his girlfriend Amy standing behind him with the other SuperSoaker. "That's revenge for tossing me in the pool last Saturday!" she giggled with glee at the ridiculous look on her boyfriend's face. His expression changed from terrified to smug as he realized he could get back at her as soon as her back was turned, which didn't take long because her sister Rosie had called her to watch her go down the Slip'n'Slide into the deep end of the pool. The second she wasn't looking at him, Shadow jumped up and blasted her with the freezing water. She shrieked and swung around to search for her boyfriend, but he had already escaped "Oh it is SO ON, Shadow the Hedgehog!!" she exclaimed as she ran off in search of the water-gun wielding hedgehog.**

**Meanwhile, Shadow and Manic had dashed to the safety of the shed "Whew, she'll never find us in here…**_I hope._**" Manic gulped nervously. "Ah, don't worry about her, I'm more worried about JayJ and CJ getting us with some kind of prank." Shadow assured him. As if on cue, the 2 younger boys, who had been hiding in the rafters of the shed, tipped over a 5 gallon bucket of cold water onto the already drenched boys below. Their eyes darted upward as the 2 mischievous boys nearly fell off the rafter laughing at their older brothers. Suddenly there was a knock on the door "Hey you 4 better get out here or you'll miss the food!" Shadow's friend Ally said through the door. Being given the offer of food sent them flying out the door towards the grill on the huge deck. Everybody ate at least 3 hot dog s or 2 burgers before they got a little drowsy from all the playing and eating. They all stretched out on the front lawn and gazed up at the treetops and the clouds rolling by. It didn't take long for everybody, except Shadow and Amy, to doze off in the cool, shady grass. As soon as they were sure that everybody was snoozing soundly, they crept off to the edge of the block and turned to each other "OK remember, you go and get ready and I'll be over as soon as I get done and then we'll go to the park, got it?" Shadow reminded her. She nodded "OK. But try not to take forever to get dressed this time, OK Shaddie?" she teased. He rolled his eyes playfully "Actually, it'll take an hour to shower, 45 minutes to get dressed, 15 minutes to put my shoes on, umm… let's see what else do I need to do?" he joked, knowing it would make her giggle. "Seriously, do not take that long. Jordin and Chris agreed to cover for us from 6:00 til 11:00 ." she reminded him. "Oh yeah! Remind me to thank them for that." he said giving Amy a peck on the cheek before dashing off to his place. Although they had been dating for 3 months, Shadow had never kissed Amy, and it surprised both of them when he did. **_"Well, THAT came outta nowhere!" _**they both thought as they each walked up their driveways.**

**Back at Sonic's place, everybody was just awakening from their afternoon naps, when Rosie noticed that her sister and "Shaddie" were gone "CJ! Where's your brother and my sister?" she asked, looking at her boyfriend. He rubbed his eyes and grinned "I think the **_love birds _**have**_ chickened _**out on us and **_flown the coop_**!" he laughed hysterically at his corny joke. Rosie rolled her eyes and ran over to Amy's friend Misty "Hey Misty, have you seen Sissy or Shaddie anywhere?" she asked, beginning to get worried about the 2 of them "No. But it's getting awful dark, I'm sure they'll show up." she assured Rosie, hoping that she was right. **

**Meanwhile, Amy was busy getting ready for her date with Shadow **_"It's about time we got to do something together, most of the time he's too caught up in those missions G.U.N sends him on all the time. Or he's nowhere to be found…"_**Amy thought as she put on her leather biker hat and zipped up her boots. She was just about to call Shadow to see if he was ready when she heard his motorcycle's engine rev up. "Showoff!" she yelled out the door when she saw the cocky smirk on his face. He was dressed in his usual black jeans, tee-shirt, and his rocket shoes. "Don't ya think you're gonna get hot in all that black?" Amy asked as she hopped onto the back of his bike. "Ames, I'm already so hot, I make the **_sun_** look cold!" he joked. "Uh-huh. Just drive to the park, goofy." she teased, wrapping her arms around him so she wouldn't fall off when he gunned the engine and sped off. They practically flew down the highway, unaware that they were being followed…**

**In the bushes, a mysterious figure stood watching the couple zip down the road "Ha! I finally found you, you little traitor! No one can stop me from getting my revenge now!" he cackled evilly, running after Shadow and Amy. Little did he know, he was also being followed by his younger brother **_"Not if I can help it!"_** he thought, angrily running after him.**

**- - - - At the park - - - -**

**Shadow and Amy walked hand-in-hand down the path to a small cliff overlooking the ocean. They sat under a pink weeping willow on a small rock just big enough for the 2 of them. "Wow Shadow! This is the most **_romantic_** place I've ever seen!" Amy gasped as she gazed out to sea. "Yeah… I used to come out here a lot before I started dating you, just to get away from everything. 'Cause you know back then I had a really short temper and I was NOT about to sit in Egghead's base and listen to him rant about those ridiculous plans for world domination without getting extremely annoyed by his pitiful attempts at conquering the planet." Shadow told her, thinking about his gloomy, dismal life before he met her. She looked at him with her emerald green eyes and smiled "Y'know, after we accidentally met, I always wondered where you were every time I saw Rouge or Eggman for some reason. I guess I had a crush on you and just didn't know it!" she giggled, laying her head on his shoulder. "Hmm… that's strange. I wondered the same thing about you whenever I saw the faker or anyone else on the team." he realized in amazement. "Strange how love works like that, huh?" a voice from behind them said. "Wh…who's there?" Amy whimpered, whirling around to search for the source of the voice. "Aww c'mon Ames! Don't tell me you don't remember me…" the low, growly voice said as a heavy black boot hit Shadow's head, knocking him off the rock as the figure emerged from the trees. Amy gasped in horror as she realized who the voice belonged to… it was her ex-boyfriend Blake "Blade" the Hedgehog. "Hhh…how did you get here!?" she shrieked as the crimson hedgehog leaned nonchalantly against the tree. "Oh… it wasn't that hard. I just followed you and Rosie out of western Mobotropolis when Alex tried to sneak you out of the city while I was busy. It didn't take long to find you, I just had to wait 'til the right moment to make my presence known." he chuckled deviously. "Well pal… ya picked the wrong day to mess with me!" Shadow growled as he charged towards his new rival. Luckily for him, Blade wasn't paying attention when he attacked, so he was caught off guard. Blade shook off the attack and was soon charging towards Shadow with his infamous ninja blade drawn. Terrified of what he might do to Shadow, knowing he would do anything possible to get his way, Amy pulled out her hammer and hit him squarely between the eyes. He jumped back slightly before stumbling into thee tree trunk "I see stars…" he mumbled before falling unconscious onto the ground. Amy pulled out her cell phone and dialed Misty's number "Misty! We need your help! Shadow and I were out in the park and my ex-boyfriend showed up and… no I'm OK, but Shadow needs some medical attention. I think he got cut pretty bad and I know hit got hit in the head kinda hard. Yes, we're still in the same place. Damnit, my ex is still laying here! Call the cops and the ambulance so there's no more excitement tonight. OK, bye." she said before she hung up. Amy quickly ran over to Shadow "Shadddie, baby are you OK?!" she asked as she helped him to his feet. "Ugh… yeah. I think he got me pretty bad in the leg with his knife. Ooooh I hope that ambulance gets here quick, I can't take this too much longer." Shadow groaned as he struggled to stand up straight. Suddenly, Rosie and CJ appeared out of a red light "How did you 2 get here?" Amy asked when she noticed them in front of her. "I Chaos Controlled the whole team out here when Misty told us you 2 were in trouble." CJ announced proudly. Out of nowhere, Blade's little brother Alex came bursting through the trees panting and gasping for air. "Amy… are you… OK? He didn't hurt you… did he?" he choked, still trying to catch his breath. "No. I'm fine. What are you doing here though?" she asked curiously. "I'll explain that later. Let's get your friend to the hospital." Alex said as he helped the other 3 carry Shadow down the path to the ambulance. **


	2. A Long Story

_Chapter 2 - A Long Story_

**- - - - At the Hospital - - - - **

**Amy and Alex sat in Shadow's room at the hospital with him, patiently waiting for the doctor to give them news on his injuries, while everybody else waited in the lobby. After about 20 minutes later, a nurse came in with some x-rays and adhesive medical tape "Well, your cranium isn't cracked or otherwise damaged, but you will need to cover up that cut." she said tossing the medical tape to Amy. "I think you'd be more comfortable with **_her_** doing that though…" she said winking at him before leaving the 3 hedgehogs alone again. Amy and Shadow exchanged surprised and embarrassed looks before Amy decided to do as the doctor said. Paying no mind to the pain of his slashed leg, Shadow looked over to Alex, who was leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed, as if he was deep in thought. "Alright Alex, will you explain what the hell is going on here?!" Shadow said, wincing because Amy had pulled the bandage too tight. **

"**I thought you'd never ask!" Alex exclaimed, pulling up a small chair. "Well, this is how it all started, as far as I know anyway…" he began **

**- - - - Flashback 7 years ago - - - -**

"**I was only a year old at the time this happened, but I remember it like it happened yesterday… ya see, our parents were evil. And I'm not exaggerating, they did lots of wicked things to us. Blade got the worst of it though, because he stuck up for me a lot of the time 'cause I was so little. My dad always slashed his back with this huge sword he used as punishment for stuff that Blade never even did. One cold November night, Blade decided he had had enough of being tortured, so he packed his bags and me up and we ran away. We ran until we found a tiny little house on the out skirts of western Mobotropolis that was deserted. We stayed the night there and we went looking for better shelter the next day. That's when we met Amy and Rosie, but I forgot how old Rosie was, about 9 months old I think. We were in the park taking a break from looking at deserted buildings when Amy walked over to Blade and asked if he would like to play with her and a couple of her friends. He was instantly smitten by her sweet smile and eagerly agreed. They played awhile while I was occupied building sandcastles with Rosie. This routine continued for nearly a year, if Amy and Rosie were going to a party or something like that, we were usually with 'em. It got to the point where her parents offered for us to have little overnight parties with them. Since we had been living in a shack for about 11 months, we eagerly jumped at the chance… a little TOO eagerly for her parents' liking. They got a little suspicious of what was going on between the older kids, so they started spying on them. Unfortunately for us, it turned out that my brother and Amy were "dating" and her parents caught him giving her a smooch one night on the roof. The next day her dad gave us the boot and was threatening to move out of the city if we were ever caught around the girls ever again. But did that stop my brother? Oh no! He told Amy to secretly meet him in the park one night, and he told her to pack some stuff and bring Rosie. She showed up around midnight with Rosie and asked him what he wanted her to meet him for. He told her that we were running away and he wanted them to come with us. She agreed to come with us, but she thought that her parents might somehow find out about it, so he volunteered to solve that problem…" Alex paused and looked at Amy and Shadow like he was about to cry "He came back from her house about 20 minutes later… and… there was…blood…on his hands and his knife was dripping red with it…He tried to tell her he had done it for her… so that they wouldn't have to worry about them any more. But of course she didn't listen to him and she grabbed me and Rosie and ran out of town, with him just standing in place gazing after us like he hadn't the slightest idea of what he had just done. We ran and ran until we arrived in southern Mobotropolis at Queen Aleena's castle gate." Alex said, now on the verge of tears. Shadow's ears pricked up when he heard the name "Queen Aleena?! That's Sonic's mom! And my aunt!" he exclaimed. Alex nodded "But you know how that prophecy forced her to separate her kids when the oldest 3 were 8, 4, and 1. Well, Sonia, Manic, and Sonic were already gone, and the only other kid there was JayJ because Allysa and Austin weren't born yet. Anyway, we knocked on the door and the queen herself answered it! Being the oldest, and the only one able to talk plainly, Amy explained to her our situation and she told her about what Blade had done. Knowing how generous the queen was, it didn't surprise me much when she told us to stay with her until things settled down and her kids were able to come home. And that's kinda how Amy met Sonic…and I guess you know the rest of the story." Alex said, wiping a small tear from his eye. "Yep. But I still have some questions. Where were you all this time that Amy's been on the team? 'Cause I've never seen you when I was at Aunt Aleena's castle." Shadow asked, scratching his head. " When I got a little older I asked Sonic's dad to teach me some fighting techniques so I could search for my brother and hopefully defeat him. He agreed and not long after I turned 5, I was already stronger than King Julian's strongest knights. They soon sent me on my way to find my brother, and I've been chasing him around Mobius ever since." Alex told him with a grim look on his face. "Well if you were THAT strong 2 years ago, I'd hate to see what you could do to my father's knights now!" Shadow said in surprise. "Oh that's right! I almost forgot King Julian was your dad! I guess that makes you and Sonic cousins because your dads are brothers and you moms are sisters." Alex giggled. Shadow hung his head low and shook it in disdain "Pity me, I'm related to the Blue Bozoe!" he whimpered. Amy and Alex shook their heads and laughed at Shadow's goofiness. After they stopped and regained their composure, he asked one more question before they left "Blade isn't his real name is it? I mean, I'm just curious to know." Alex shook his head and the grim look returned to his face "No, it isn't. His real name is Blake, but he goes by the nickname he was given after he defeated a professional swordsman in record time. Since the guy he beat was called Blade, the original nickname was Lil' Blade but it was shortened as my brother got older." Alex said, pushing his small chair back to its original position. He waved good-bye to them and began to walk away, but Amy stopped him "Alex, don't you think you should stay with us and the rest of our team just in case Blade finds out you're here?" she asked with concern. "No thanks. That'd just put you guys in more danger, and I don't want to risk losing Rosie, Amy or anybody else to my brother. I'll be nearby if you need me though." he assured her before walking out the door with a final wave good-bye. As he passed through the lobby, he said good-bye to Rosie and gave Sonic a little advice "Be careful when go somewhere alone, especially the guys, because the police got to the park too late and my brother is still loose. If you ever need me to take care of him, come to the park to get me. That's where I'll be staying until he leaves." he said before walking out the door without looking back. Sonic raised his hand to say something to him, but the burgundy-red hedgehog had disappeared. "Huh…" he muttered "I don't guess he'll be stickin' around for anything." Sonic said, gazing out the door after him. "Don't ya think we should at least offer for him to hang with us? I mean, da dude's brotha is 13 and he's only what…7?! He needs more protection than his fightin' skills. Y'all seen what he did to Shad, I imagine he'd do a lot worse to Alex." Vector said with concern, constantly turning his gaze to the door, hoping against all hope that Alex would come back trough it. "He seemed pretty determined to stay alone, I'd just leave him alone if I were you." Manic suggested. Before any more was said on that subject, Shadow limped into the room with Amy by his side "C'mon you guys let's go. I've had**_ enough _**excitement for tonight!" he said**


	3. Road Trip!

_Chapter 3 - Road Trip!_

**Not long after Shadow's leg healed, it was time for the team's annual trip to Sixflags! But with 41 people on the team, counting the newly recruited Alex, getting them there would pose a bit of a challenge. Luckily, Shadow and his older brother had started a band, and it just happened that they had bought a huge bus for when they went on tours around the nation, so they often used it for group fieldtrips. Everybody had their sunglasses, towels, bathing suits, and whatever else they needed and loaded up the bus. The younger kids chattered excitedly about their favorite rides, the older boys up front jammed out to the radio, everybody else just discussed plans for the rest of the summer with their teammates. Everybody, that is, except for Alex, who sat in the very back, all alone. CJ, who had been happily chatting with Rosie, noticed the gloomy look on his new teammate's face and decided to try to cheer him up. He walked casually over to him and sat in the 1-person seat across the aisle from him "Hey Alex, you wanna come sit with us? The guys are dyin' to meet ya, and Rosie says she hasn't talked to you since ya got here." he offered with a sincere smirk. Alex opened one eye to look at the ebony and crimson hedgehog that was talking to him. He then opened the other eye and turned to CJ "Well… I guess so. I mean, if it's okay with you… that I'm talking to Rosie, because she **_is_** your girlfriend, right?" he replied, nervously smiling at him. CJ snickered "Chill man, I'm not gonna jump you for talking to her! She hangs with the guys all the time when I'm not around, it doesn't really bug me as much as it would some other guys. I know I can trust her, and you. You 2 were good friends and then you got separated, you deserve to get to see her while you're here. Maybe I could get you a permanent spot on the team so you won't have to worry about not being able to see her for a long time." Alex's eyes widened in surprise "You'd…really do that…for me? But CJ, you barely know me! I…don't what to say…I…"he stuttered. CJ put a hand on his dumbfounded friend's shoulder "There's no need for words man, some things speak for themselves." he said raising up and motioning for Alex to follow him to the middle seats. They walked to their seats and instantly began chattering away with other kids. CJ sat in his usual spot with DJ, Brandon, Austin, Casey, and JayJ as they talked about the upcoming football season, Alex however, slid into the seat next to Rosie "Hey Rosie…" he whispered shyly. Since he hadn't seen her in over 5 years, he didn't know what else to say. She whirled around from her conversation with Angel to see who had spoken to her "Oh, hey Alex! Long time, no see, huh?" she said, grinning sweetly at her long-lost friend. He face was nearly as red as he was , but he smiled back. He was the first to break the long, awkward silence after that "So… uh… what have you been up to lately?" he asked. That simple question sparked a rather interesting conversation that lasted until they arrived at Sixflags. Happy that they had caught up on everything that had happened since the day Rosie left Queen Aleena's to find her sister, the 2 friends bounded off the bus and joined the rest of the crew at the gate. Luckily for them, due to the fame of some of their teammates, the whole team got in free, which was a good thing for Vector's wallet because **_he_** usually pays for the trips the team takes every once in a while.**

**As a precaution on every trip to Sixflags, the team made a plan on how to make sure nobody was lost or hurt with no other team members around. "OK! Here's what we're gonna do, we'll split up into 8 groups of 5, one group can have 6 'cause we got Alex now." Sonic told his friends. They happily agreed, and quickly formed their groups, but there was a tiny problem… Alex got stuck with Rosie and 4 other girls, because the other boys had split before he could say anything. Shadow noticed his friend's situation and quickly came to his rescue "Uh…Alex, how about you hang with me and the guys so you're not surrounded by 5 girls who can really kick your ass if they have the urge to do so." Shadow suggested. Alex turned to the girls with a cocky grin "Sorry ladies, I'll have to hang with you later. See ya!" he said, dashing over to the group of boys. Rosie playfully rolled her eyes "Fine! Be that way!" she giggled. Alex and the other boys waved and dashed off to the Goliath coaster.**

**Shadow, Arin, Silver, Knuckles, Manic and Alex were first in line, because Shadow had a V.I.P pass that allowed him to cut in any lines, or get the best tickets anywhere. Which was usually a good thing, when his fangirls are in the back, or when they're hot on his heels and he needs a getaway. Today was one of those days when it **_wasn't _**a good thing. It wouldn't have done him any good at the back of the line, or anywhere else in the park, because as it turned out, it was the National Shadow Fangirls Convention, and the whole place was swarming with them. "Aw, hell no! This is so wrong! So, so wrong!" Shadow grimaced. The boys tried to sneak him out of the girls sight, but it was too late. Desperate for an escape, they hopped onto an empty set of cars and yelled for the guy working the ride to send them flying down the track, pronto! Doing as he was told, he slammed the button and they rocketed away. **

**They yelled and screamed with joy as they shot around corners, zoomed up hills, flew down straight-aways and cut through curves. When they reappeared at the end, Alex, Manic Silver and Arin's hair was sticking straight up and was tangled beyond recognition. Shadow and Knuckles nearly fell over laughing about their buddies' whacked out hairdos. Arin and Manic indignantly tried to cover up their bird nest- like hair, but it was to no avail. And neither was their attempt to escape the fan girls, because the second Shadow stepped off the ride he was mobbed by them. Arin and Silver shot each other mischievous glances and then turned to the other boys "How about another ride fellas?" Silver suggested. The other guys hopped in and told the man at the controls to send them off again. They flew off, leaving Shadow at the mercy of the girls.**

**When they returned, the rest of the team was on the platform fighting off the fangirls. Shadow had managed to crawl away, but he was covered in lipstick. Arin tried to stifle a hysterical laugh, but he couldn't do it. He fell over, holding his stomach and struggling to breathe. Shadow gave his brother the most evil glare he could muster, but Arin paid no mind to his smooch-smothered younger brother. He finally regained his composure and looked at Shadow "Need some help bro?" he asked, extending his hand to help him up. "Nah, YA THINK!" Shadow snapped sarcastically. Arin stuck his tongue out at him and pulled him up, "C'mon man, let's split before those girls get loose again. I don't honestly think Alex wants to be traumatized by watching them attack you again. It creeps **_me_** out, so I can't imagine what this kid's thinking!" Arin snickered. Shadow nodded "Yeah… Alex, I'm sorry you had to see that. You're lucky this hasn't happened to you… **_yet_**." Shadow said, looking around as if he was divulging something top-secret. Alex got worried "Wh…wha…whaddya mean **_yet_**?" he stammered. Arin winked at his brother and Silver "What he means is…well, if you hang around him all the time, or do anything just like him, you'll get mobbed by the fan girls ."Arin warned. Terrified, Alex turned to Silver "Are they serious?" he whimpered. Silver nodded "Yep, that's why Nick Jonas didn't make it to the concert at the kid's club Vector owns. He was wearing a shirt that looked like the shirt Shadow has on now. He wouldn't come out of his room for weeks because he was scared they would come after him again." he tried to hold in a laugh as he said it, but he couldn't do it. "Alex, we're just joking. But that actually happened to CJ though, because they thought he was Shadow. It was pretty funny though." Arin reassured him. Alex breathed a sigh of relief "Whew, thank goodness! " he exclaimed. A few minutes later Manic came jogging over to the boys " C'mon guys, we gotta go. Security has the fangirls restrained, but judging by how many are here, that won't last too much longer." he said.**

**Then something clicked in Shadow's head, "Damn! Hold on Manic. I forgot about that bet that Ally made with me and Amy." Shadow said, slapping his forehead. "What about it?" Manic asked. "We bet that she couldn't beat me at my game on the Xbox 360, but… she did." he groaned. "So what do you have to do?" Alex and Silver asked. "We have to ride…… The Tunnel of Love." Shadow's skin crawled at the thought of one of the other guys snapping a picture of them as they came out of the tunnel, and taking it to school a few weeks later to show it to everyone. **_(The kids on the Sonic team are the only ones who know Shadow and Amy are going out)_** "Yick! I feel sorry for you!" Alex said sympathetically. Shadow nodded "It's ok, I just hope we don't fall asleep like Vector and Bandi did last time." he chuckled, thinking about the picture Espio took when they came out.**

**Little did he know, the ride would be a little more exciting than he would ever expect…… **


End file.
